Inferno
by Xonelel
Summary: *TWOSHOT* -AU Armageddon- Somewhere in the inferno, a fairy reunites with the one she loves. But the fire lord will burn all in his path. *Mercedes/Ingway, Onesided Onyx/Gwen*


Xonelel: MAJOR MAJOR SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE GAME, TURN BACK NOWWWW!

…

Okay, so I was pretty depressed when my favorite character died. Mercedes! sobs She was just so awesome and then at the end… when she finds Ingway, DEAD, then goes into battle and DIES HERSELF, I almost chucked my freaking PS2 at the TV!

So I decided to write my own ending that's a little bit happier! Not Disney happy, but better than what we got!

And I always kind of felt for King Onyx, too. Maybe it's because of his unrequited love, maybe it's because he controls fire, or maybe it's just because he's shirtless! But whatever the case, the alternate scene where he kills Gwendolyn was horrible too, so I put a little bit of that in here. He's a bit OOC at times, though.

Mostly, though, it's just the added bonuses of Ingway and Mercedes fluff, coming to terms with each other. Enjoy!

(Woww, that was a long author's note!)

_--_

_**Mercedes POV**_

_The forest… my home… my people…_

…_all up in flames._

_I am now the only fairy left in Erion._

My mind was a torrent of despair as I flew over what was left of Ringford, the previous home of the fairies.

I say previous because it was completely burned to the ground. Every tree had been reduced to charcoal, every fairy incinerated alive by the Vulcans. There is nothing left but a barren wasteland.

_Did I fail as queen? I led my troops into battle against the Demon Lord and won. I truly avenged my mother's death! But stopping Armageddon… is too much to ask._

I spotted King Onyx in the distance and started my descent.

_Will this be my last flight?_

I shook that thought out of my head. I had to survive. I had to see him again…

I touched down and couldn't stand it. The feeling of my country's earth crackling like something dead underneath my feet was beyond words. As a fairy, we're very in tune with nature around us, because we were born from it.

My strength was already withering away with the land. This had to be done fast.

I took a breath to call out to the fire lord when I stopped in my tracks.

My heart turned to ice.

"No…" I raced to the figure propped against the rock.

"Is it… is it you, Ingway?" I couldn't really understand myself very well. Sobs were beginning to tug at my throat.

"You liar! You said we'd meet again!" I yelled, putting my face into my hands as I kneeled by his body.

"You can't be dead, you can't be dead!" My voice was rising higher, nearing hysterics, probably sounding closer to insane as I hiccupped and sniffled through the tears.

I sound just like a little girl. Just like the immature brat I was before my mother died. This wasn't the way a queen should act, but I couldn't hold it in. It didn't matter, anyway. There was no one to lead anymore.

"Mer…cedes…"

I gasped.

"Ingway!"

"I'm not… dead yet." One eye opened, and I saw a glint of the same deep purple that spurred me to become the queen I am. Or was.

"I won't let you die. I'll heal you. I'll do something. I have to do something!"

"Calm down. There's nothing you can do. The power – ngh." Ingway winced and clutched at his side. "The power of Darkova has doomed me to death. You cannot save me."

"No, please, Ingway! I've waited so long to see you again!" I could feel my face burning with something. Was I blushing? Was it the crying? Was it the hellish inferno surrounding us?

"You must defeat Onyx, Mercedes. I have this feeling…" He looked at her quietly.

"What is your true name?" He whispered.

"Yggdrasil." I whispered back, unsure.

"Do you know what your name means?"

"No."

"The world tree."

I looked at him with sudden understanding.

"So, I'M –"

"The fire is halted by the world tree."

I stood up, looking over at Onyx, who was talking to someone that I couldn't quite make out. A surge of hatred and power shot through me as I looked at him laughing at the destruction he had caused.

"Go, Mercedes. You cannot waste your energy on me because you must – ugh!" He slumped back against the tree, speaking no more, his beautiful face was contorted in agony.

"I'll hurry." I whispered, willing him to not die yet. It was selfish to wish him the pain of staying alive, but I couldn't help myself.

If I was the world tree from the prophecies, I probably wouldn't be living much longer anyway.

--

_**Gwendolyn POV**_

_Oh Oswald, I can only pray to the Gods that you are safe._

_I hope I can see you again._

The smoke was like a barrier in the sky, I couldn't keep flying. I touched down and gasped as I saw a figure walking towards me.

I knew all too well who it was.

"Gwendolyn. The soot has tainted your perfect skin," he purred, tilting my face up to meet his.

"Onyx." I replied coolly, reaching up a hand to bat his away.

"My sweet, what brings you to me on this lovely fiery day?" His smile was so blatantly flirty that I almost winced.

_How can he still think of such trivial things while working to bring about Armageddon?_

"What are you doing here?" I drilled. He seemed hurt at my bluntness. Good.

"My nation has sunken beneath the waves." He muttered sadly.

"So you just decided to come up here and burn the world?" I hissed.

"Well, since Armageddon is starting and all… pretty much!"

I only glared at him, but a strange look crossed his face. He grabbed my waist, pulling me towards him.

"Onyx, what the hell are you-"

And then he kissed me. Somewhere in the distance, I swore I could head Oswald yelling in pain.

I didn't kiss him back, but he tried to get me to so hard I nearly choked. His tongue was unrelenting, I could not get him off.

Finally his grip let up and I wriggled loose and slashed at him with my spear.

"For that, you will die!"

"You are no saint, Gwendolyn. I try to be nice, offer you my kingdom, my love, and safety from the end of the world, and what happens?"

Onyx's shoulders were shaking.

"You drape your arms around the neck of that damned swordsman! Why him?"

He began to grow and morph into a terrible beast – the Inferno from the prophecies.

"This is what you truly are?" I whispered.

"Yes, Gwendolyn. Because you cannot love me, YOU will be the one to die!"

--

**Mercedes POV**

I came closer and watched in awe as the Fire Lord fought with the Valkyrie.

_I'm pretty sure that's the Demon Lord's daughter… what's she doing here? If the prophecies are true, no one else stands a chance against Onyx_!

Even though she was my sworn enemy, I felt a prick of fear begin to stir in my stomach when I realized something.

She was losing.

_Ingway, hold on. I'll finish this as soon as I can._

_Please, stay with me._

--

Okay, since this oneshot was too long, I'm breaking it into a twoshot. The second part will be up shortly.


End file.
